Evidence for the significant advances made in the Rockefeller Mass Spectrometry Resource in Technological Research and Development can be assessed from the 14 presentations given by members of The Resource at the 45 ASMS Conference in Palms Springs, CA. May 1997. ( One page Summaries of each presentation follow below).